1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beam clamps and more particularly pertains to a new beam clamp for attachment to a beam structure such as a side flange of an I-beam for suspending threaded hanger rods therefrom for installing plumbing and electrical apparatuses thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beam clamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, beam clamps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art beam clamps include U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,896; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,590; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,899; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,907; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,343.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new beam clamp. The inventive device includes a generally C-shaped clamping member with a spaced apart pair of clamping arms and a connecting portion connecting the clamping arms together. The clamping arms of the clamping member define a space designed for receiving a portion of a beam structure therein. A first of the clamping arms has a threaded axial bore extending therethrough. A threaded bolt is threadably extended through the threaded axial bore of the first clamping arm into the space between the clamping arms of the clamping member. The connecting portion of the clamping member has hole therethrough extending between the first and second faces of the clamping member. A shaft is extended through the hole of the connecting portion. Coupled to either end of the shaft are first and second barrels each with a threaded bore therethrough.
In these respects, the be am clamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a beam structure such as a side flange of an I-beam for suspending threaded hanger rods therefrom for installing plumbing and electrical apparatuses thereon.